A whole new world
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: A potion induced coma sends two unlikely people into a singing moment. *shudders* Song fic AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or the song A whole new world sung in the disney movie Aladdin.

_singing by Severus singing together **singing by Hermione**_

Warning: OOCness galore, mushiness Please Review.

Professor Severus Tobias Snape turned his back on his class and closed his eyes trying to rid himself of a headache. He tightened his long pale fingers around his wand and took a slow deep breath. His black eyes fluttered open and he brushed his greasy black hair out of his face.

"Since you idiots can not even make a simple calming draught by yourselves, next lesson you will work in pairs."

He turned back to face them with his famous Snape glare in place as he looked around at the overturned cauldrons and the slimly red goop that splattered across the floor and wall. He raised his wand to clean the mess when he noticed a familiar bushy head of brown start to droop down toward the table.

"Miss Granger--." Before Severus could finish his sentence, blue eyes lifted to stare at his face. There was terror her eyes and she began to pant, struggling for breath.

"Miss Granger" Severus repeated before he rushed forward without thinking and drew the young witch into his arms an instant before another cauldron exploded drenching both of them in the red goop.

Darkness engulfed the both of them and they landed with a thump on the ground, Severus' body shifted around Hermione to protect her from the fall and more of the goop. Harry Potter moved closer to the pair and was surprised to see slight smiles crossing the pair's faces.

"Go get Madam Pomphrey. I'll stay here and guard them."

Just beyond the darkness, Severus stood silently staring at a beautiful young woman who stood before him in a floor length navy blue dress. She smiled shyly then lowered her bright blue eyes. Her long brown hair fell in loose curls around her face.

"Hey Professor" she said softly.

"Miss Granger--."

"It's Hermione."

Severus raised an eyebrow and frowned down at his student. Hermione simply smiled and glanced away looking around at the place where they now stood. They stood in a large valley with a dark forest behind them and mountains far ahead of them. The sun was slowly setting behind the mountains.

"Isn't it so pretty here?"

Severus gave a noncommittal sound and frowned as Hermione spun around in a wide circle. "This is my sanctuary."

Suddenly she turned toward Severus and frowned. "Why are you not in your sanctuary? What would it be…a potions lab?" she asked teasingly. "You can tell me truthfully, it is just the two of us and I won't tell."

Severus stared at Hermione for a long silent moment before he finally decided to answer truthfully. "I'm in my sanctuary. My sanctuary is wherever you are."

Hermione stepped back staring at her professor with wide eyes. She said nothing and Severus pulled back trying to draw up his defenses once more.

"I-I never knew you felt the same way."

Severus turned toward Hermione again and smiled as he stepped closer to her. Hermione stepped closer and wrapped both arms around his waist. She smiled slightly then yelped with surprise as she and Severus were lifted off the ground. She blushed like mad as she looked down realizing they were standing on a magic carpet.

"I'm a hopeless romantic" she murmured trying to pulled away.

Severus smirked before he pulled her down to sit with him. "So am I."

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

Severus pulled Hermione into a warm embrace as they were lifted off the ground and began toward the mountains.

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around Severus' neck. She nuzzled into his neck until he gently pulled her away.

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

Hermione nodded her head and leaned back. "No one can tell us no, no one can say this is just a dream!"

_**A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

She gasped in surprise as her little world became so much more as they passed over a lake that rivaled the Great Lake at Hogwarts. They swooped close to the lake and Severus lightly splashed Hermione.

**_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_**

She quickly splashed him back and laughed.

**_A whole new world_**

They came close to a set of trees and Hermione screamed covering her eyes. Severus took her hands as they lifted up above the trees.

Severus:_Don't you dare close your eyes_

Hermione:**_A hundred thousand things to see_**

Severus _Hold your breath - it gets better__  
**Hermione: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be**  
_Severus:_A whole new world__  
**Hermione: Every turn a surprise**  
_Severus:_With new horizons to pursue__  
**Hermione: Every moment red-letter**  
**Together: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**_

Severus:_A whole new world__  
**Hermione: That's where we'll be**  
_Severus:_A thrilling chase__  
**A wondrous place  
For you and me**_

They kissed softly and when they opened their eyes they were in the hospital wing. They glanced over at each other with calm looks of indifference, but they gave the slightest of smiles to show that they knew.

THE END

Finally, this is my favorite part, the end when this story is no longer in writing. I know to OOC…mushiness…just review please.


End file.
